The invention relates to a fuel tank construction for a motor vehicle having a fuel containing chamber or volume which is defined by a wall. A chamber venting device is provided which has a condensate collector supported by the wall. Venting lines are connected to the condensate collector and led into the region of the tank which is located above the fuel. A closure lid which is integrated with the condensate collector, which closes an access opening in the wall of the tank.
Contemporary fuel tanks are usually fabricated from plastic using an injection molding or blowing method and are known from practice. Condensate collectors are used to precipitate fuel from fuel vapors present in the tank chamber above the liquid fuel and are usually vented to the atmosphere via an activated carbon filter. Pressure compensation of the chamber is effected by means of the activated carbon filter when the fuel tank is refilled or when the temperature changes. The condensate collector and the venting lines are attached to the inside of the wall of the fuel tank. A disadvantage with the known fuel tank is that the means of attaching the condensate collector and the venting lines are very complex. In addition, attachment elements which are complicated to manufacture are necessary on the inside of the fuel tank, the condensate collector and the venting lines being mounted on said elements.
The invention is based on the problem of designing a fuel tank of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that it can be manufactured in a particularly cost-effective way.